Out to Play
by Airhime
Summary: She wasn't that kind of girl, words that had echoed over and over in her head since the whole thing had started, but it was perhaps becoming more and more clear that she was that kind of girl... or the handsome man that had somehow fallen into her life had a power over her she couldn't explain. AU Dark!Natsu x Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Prelude

_A/N: Its been awhile since I've been around, new username, all sorts of fun stuff, huh? I am still planning on working on Angelus but its taking me longer than I expected. _

_In the meantime I give you this~ Again, this is on my love for the more darker themes, and as I said on the summery this is a Dark!Natsu, something I've found a little role in on tumblr. So if he seems OOC, that's because, well, he is sort of. _

_Also, there be smuttiness here, be prepared~_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not that kind of girl!" <em>

That was a thought that had been crossing though her mind far too much the past few weeks, a whirlwind where what she thought she was, _who_ she thought she was, had been flipped upon its head. Blonde hair, a chest many a woman would be proud of, and a figure to match, she perhaps looked like _that_ _kind of girl,_ but she had never been the type. In fact, even the mere mention of such things flew her into a fluster. That had just been the way she was raised, proper, respectful, and maybe a little prudish, but she was coming to relax more.

She had to. It came with her job. The job that lead her to often scream those six words in her mind as she did things she never thought she would do.

Lucy Heartfilia was simply not that kind of girl!

…And yet she was.

Undercover, she'd done it many times before, it came with her place in the police force, she was a detective, mostly she worked in mysterious disappearances, sometimes minor crime rings, and she had been involved in one or two big busts in her career, but doing such a thing always made her feel uncomfortable, nervous.

In the last few weeks, there had been an increase in disappearances in an area, and each of the missing men and women had been last seen at what, she had been told, was an unpopular dive bar. But as she pushed the door open and stepped inside 'The Jackal and Angel' it was quite clear that her informant had been completely wrong. The bar was packed full, almost not a spare space anywhere to be seen, a chatter of song and conversation, and most everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even if she was shocked, the atmosphere was a cheerful one. Even the reports of it being a 'dive' appeared to be wrong, the place was stylish and clean, glass and curved lines, it had a very modern design, nothing like what it looked like outside. You couldn't even tell how busy it was by standing outside; perhaps it had good sound blocking insulation?

Taking a breath and brushing blonde locks back behind her ear once more she began her walk towards the bar, bartenders were often the best to get information out of, but even the bar stools were packed full of patrons, chattering away in there tight groups. In fact, there seemed to be no one alone in the place at all, everyone seemed to be chattering with someone, something she would have noted as odd, if she hadn't notice the one empty stool upon the bar, and sitting beside it, a male on his own, a drink in his hand as he gazed up at the flat screen T.V that sat above the top shelf liquor. He had the oddest shade of bright pink hair spiked upon his head, and alone, it would have been shocking, but it suited him, skin was bronzed, the kind of colour many metrosexual men spent thousands of dollars on tan just to achieve, and even under the loose-fitting shirt and jeans he was wearing, it was clear he was built.

She shook his appearance from his mind, she was not here to try and pick up, she was working, so with ease she slid upon the stool beside him, and what appeared to be a couple, the man seemed quite love struck towards a pretty brunette woman, so appeared to be enjoying the attention quite a lot, if one could take the smile on her glossed lips as such. Settling herself to be more comfortable on the stool in the short skirt she had adorned herself in, arm raised in the air in an attempt to flag down the bartender, but this alerted her to her next issue. The bar was so packed, so filled, that the bar staff were not stopping, every next moment there was an order for a drink, or some kind of bar snack, shots, top shelf wines, cocktails, anything, they seemed to be on all burners. There was no chance to get the bartender to hang and chat, not when they were this busy, so the best she could hope to do was order a drink and attempt to weed out anything useful in the chatter of the bar.

But even that started to prove impossible.

Music was loud, and a little overpowering, and people sat close so that yelling was not required, the only things she could pick up on were tiny snippets of conversation, nothing that was of any aid to her investigation. She sat like that for far too long, fingers tapping on the base of her martini glass, leg over her knee swinging in time to the music, only eventually sighing and taking her first sip of the fruity drink.

"You were nursing that for a while…"

The deep voice almost made her jump, as she turned to the male beside her, caught in an instant in deep hazel eyes, almost the burning look in those eyes alone made her want to blush.

"Oh, was I? I didn't notice…" She quickly replied, turning away again to look at the coloured liquid. "I guess I was lost in thought…"

"I suppose there isn't much else to do here if you're alone." He chuckled in reply, returning to his own drink, finishing what appeared to be a scotch and calling down the bartender once more. "Or got ditched by your friends for a pretty thing in the corner." Head jerked in the direction of one of the corners, where a group sat in pairs, seemingly all over one another and empty glasses piled.

"At least they're having fun?" She offered with a shrug, which only lead him to shrug in return.

After that, honestly, she didn't think she'd ever be able to explain what happened, one moment she was chatting away with the attractive guy she had noticed within moments of entering the bar, and the next they were leaving, hands and lips all over each other, like something had come over them as they stumbled towards a car and he fumbled to unlock it. That was the first time those words crossed her mind. That she wasn't _that kind of girl._ But as soon as the door was opened and they fell in the thought fluttered away as his lips found hers once more as door slammed shut with his foot. If anyone found them like this, she'd never live it down, not in her line of work! Yet, once again, she could not find herself stopping, hands roaming all over the figure that was hovering over her, his own hands doing the same on her body, enticing moans and groans with ease. Had she been drugged? Had he been waiting for her to take a sip just so she'd take down whatever he'd spiked her with? Were there even drugs that made you want to do things like this? She was too addled to care. Maybe she had drunk more than she thought while talking to him, she was known to get a little too… _touchy_ when she was drunk, but this went beyond anything she'd ever been like before.

Lucy could feel his breath, hear it, as he panted near her ear, how soft his skin had been, even if she could feel a few little scratches of stubble, even more so when his lips had roamed a little lower, her shirt discarded upon the floor of the car, his own not to far away, her hands clawing down his back as mewls of pleasure left her lips with her unable to stop them. Hips arching upwards so that she might grind herself into him, hearing a low moan leave his own lips as she did so, even separated by layers of clothing she could feel how aroused he was, and those flags sprouted up in her mind once more, that she was not _that kind of girl_, that she should stop, **that she didn't even know his name! **Yet her body just did not stop, grinding harder, faster, as nails and hands clawed down his back to fumble with belt and jeans, it was almost like she was possessed… the more it went on, the less she wanted to stop, the less the thoughts of how she wasn't like this, how wrong it was were fluttering away, leaving her only in the moment, moaning, panting, mewling as her panties were pulled free and her skirt hiked up.

"Oh god, please~" She whined as this time it was he that ground their hips together, even less separated now, perhaps even _nothing_, but too far gone she was to care, moaning more as she felt him _chuckle_ in her ear at her beg, causing her to flush more, and squirm, but he gave her what she desired… He wasn't her first, perhaps if he was she would have been able to stop, but she had never experienced anything like what he was able to give her. She had always thought herself to be the one to enjoy soft and tender love making, where one looked into the others eyes and whispered sweet nothings as they were joined in the most perfect of ways… this was not that, not at all, it was so rough, so fast that perhaps at times she thought she would break, but it felt so_ damn good._ Her legs were locked around his middle as he rocked into her so hard the whole car rocked with him, every thrust reaching deeper and deeper inside her, to places she didn't even know she had, flooding her with so much pleasure her body began to shake, so much pleasure that she never wanted it to stop. Unintelligible words left her lips muddled in moans, hands clawing harder in an attempt to keep grip on the body above her, body arched up and neck bent back that all she got a view of was the car door and a little flash of pink every now and then, but she could hear him, moaning, groaning, even _growling_ with the same intensity she had, words leaving his lips too that she couldn't understand in her lust addled state, and likely they didn't matter, likely they were muddled gibberish that made no sense like she had been expressing.

When it was all over, she was more exhausted than she had ever been, her body still shuddering for what felt like minutes after her orgasm had left her, eyes tired attempting to keep her gaze upon him, but she was so sleepy things were muddled and blurry, in the light that came from street lights and cars passing by it almost seemed as if those hazel eyes she had gotten lost in had become red, but there was no chance in that. Barely, barely, she heard him ask in an exhausted voice where she lived so he could take her home, but if she replied, she could not remember, the exhaustion was too much, and sleep took her in soothing blackness.

That was a night she would never, ever forget, if was for better, or for worse. Even if she wished, when she woke at home the next morning, that she could… after all she wasn't _that kind of girl._ But life, especially life for Lucy Heartfilia, was never that simple.


	2. Can't Get You Outta My Head

_A/N: So, sleep is for the weak apparently and I haven't slept at all, but whatever, gives me time to write more chapters while no one is rping with me on tumblr, right? This chapter is much tamer than the last aha. And I really hate how I cant separate paragraphs here... _

* * *

><p>Lucy tried to ignore it as she stepped in the shower that morning, how she could not remember getting home, much less getting into bed with enough sense of mind to get changed into pyjamas, she tried to ignore it, as she worked on a quick breakfast, how she must have given that guy her real address instead of the cover hotel room she was supposed to use. She completely did not mention it as the normal phone call came from her once nanny, who always liked to check up on her after she went undercover. Spetto was perhaps the closest person she had to family, well, she <em>did<em> have her Father, but it was hard to count him, the few times he had talked to her in the past years were only when she had gotten that award for helping in a drug bust, and how proud he was at his daughter and asking when she would come home.

The answer to that was never.

Spetto was always good to speak with however, she always made her smile, one of the fondest things Lucy could remember growing up was the stories the woman had told her about spirits, fairies and angels, how they were hidden within their world and did deeds of good, as a child she had fully believed such things, but now she was older she simply thought them as fairy tales, in the fondest sense however. Spetto however seemed to believe in what she spoke of, and Lucy could never find it in her heart to question it as she brought it up.

"Take care of yourself Lucy, yes?"

"Always Spetto, as best I can."

"Tell them no more undercover stuff; the demons have come out to play."

Those words haunted Lucy as she drove towards the precinct, all thoughts of the night before pushed out of her mind. Spetto had never spoken of demons, or what people considered evil entities at all that she could remember, and the mere mention had caused an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Shaking her head she smiled to herself a little as she turned up the radio in her car slightly, Lucy Heartfilia was a woman of logic, there were no such things as demons, not in the spiritual sense, whomever was causing these disappearances was a 'demon' of some kind, but images of fire and brimstone, horns and pointed tails had no place in her thoughts.

Settling herself at her desk the blonde started to work on the paperwork she needed to fill about the night before, it was only then that the memories of her night had returned, causing her to squeak and turn red, quickly glancing around and being thankful that no one had noticed it, the desk beside her was empty, all that remained were totes for in and out messages and a shut off computer…

Wait, wasn't someone sitting next to her yesterday?

Shaking the thought from her head, she needed no more distractions, thoughts of demons and one night stands in the back of cars were distractions enough, she didn't need her mind playing more tricks on her. Huffing air from her lips and pressing red rimmed glasses up her nose Lucy attempted to make her paper work look at least presentable, and plausible. There was no way she could mention that she had done such a thing on the job!

After all, she was not _that type of girl!_

Giving a slight fist pump and a muttered 'yes' when she had made her report look actually decent the blonde pulled her glasses from her face, and went to stand to file the report, only to be caught by another detective, her senior, but Ultear was someone she had always respected.

"Lucy, the chief wants to see you. Important, he says."

Swallowing Lucy would nod, placing her report within the correct tray before trying to steel herself. What if they had someone else staking out the bar that night? They would have seen her leaving with him, her hands all over him, lips like some kind of leech! At least there were no marks on her skin of the tumble of the night before.

Wrapping knuckles upon the door she would be ushered within, the head of her department, the 'chief' was a tall and handsome man, spiked blonde hair and striking orange toned eyes, made even more prominent by the scar that laid upon his face, he had often ended up being quite the tone of interest for any new female newcomers to the department. Laxus Dreyar was the grandson of one of the best detectives of their time, his Father too, had potential, but rumours spoke of how he had thrown it all away for a life of crime. Either way, it was not her place to ask, she only knew the man professionally after all. For what she did know, while he could be strict (and kind of scary) at times, he was an understanding man, and a few times she had caught him with a dry sense of humour.

"Don't look so worried Heartfilia." He hummed as at last he looked up from the file within his hands, giving her a small smile and placing the file down. "You're not in trouble."

With that she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, her secret was safe! "I didn't mean to look so worried." She uttered, giving an attempt at a laugh and a smile, but she seemed kind of pained instead.

Shaking his head Dreyar would lean back in his chair a little. "I only called you in to tell you that you're new partner is here."

Eyebrows furrowed for a moment, partner? The thought confused her for but a moment, but it all hit her rather quickly. Her former partner had left the force, no one quite knew why, it had been an abrupt exit, and it had left Lucy working alone for quite some time until they could find someone worth being promoted from another part of the force, or getting someone to come from another precinct. "O-oh, I see. Great!" She smiled, it would be good to be working with someone else again… then why did that thought seem so odd?

With a small wave of his hand the door to Dreyar's office would open and close once more, and as the blond spoke Lucy turned to face the person she would be working with, and in that moment she felt like she wanted to laugh at fate.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel."

There he was, dressed smartly in a suit and tie, hands resting in his pockets as the red tie around his neck and shirt seemed a little loose, giving her a grin as their eyes met. Those hazel eyes she had been trying _so hard _to forget all morning.

"Nice to meet ya, Luce'."


End file.
